Happy Holidays
by Rollgirl08
Summary: Rina and her friends are on the holiday season from the school for Merry Christmas and New Year's Day while they're hanging out and parties at the park. They're also taking a trip to the asteroid belt for a camp in one night. (Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters. All rights go to John A. Davis and Nickelodeon).
1. Merry Christmas

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

-On December 24 (I can't tell what year or whatever); 9:00 p.m. in Rina's house-

The Christmas tree's height size is 7 feet tall. The round red and white floral area rug is under the Christmas tree. These decorations with Philips multicolored of the mini light string is wrapping around the Christmas tree. The red, yellow, green, and blue of a matte glass balls ornaments, small gold&silver with a beautiful white snowflake design balls ornaments, red and gold shaped diamond ornaments, red and green glitter ornaments with a Banberry Designs, silver jingle bells measuring one inch of an ornaments, white and red striped of a plastic candy cane ornaments, natural pine cone with a frosted ornaments, and red velvet Christmas ribbons are hanging on the branches of Christmas tree. It also has GE 9.75-in Star Silver Christmas Tree Topper. These four Christmas stockings embroidered with names are hanging over the bookcase.

"Wow... It looks beautiful decorations," Rina said as she saw the Christmas tree is near the fireplace in the living room. "I think these stockings are pretty safe where they are hanging over the bookcase."

"Yes, honey. That's right..." Mrs. Poplin smiled. "Now, time to get cookies and milk in the kitchen before Santa Claus comes here at midnight."

"Of course," Rina nodded as she walked into the kitchen, then she prepared the Oreo cookies on the plate, and skim milk in the Nexstar white/red snowflake coffee mug on the dining table.

"William, time to stop playing a video game before going to sleep," Mr. Poplin said.

"Okay," William said as he pressed the video game and television power off, then he walked the upstairs to his bedroom.

"Dad, is that Santa Claus real?" Rina wondered.

"Um, yes... He's flying the eight reindeer to help to pull his sleigh while he can deliver his Christmas gifts for these kids around the world every year. He lives in the North Pole," Mr. Poplin replied.

"Oh, okay... I'm going to sleep and goodnight," Rina said as she gave her dad a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams..." Mr. Poplin smiled as he hugged Rina back.

"Goodnight, mom..." Rina said as she hugged her mother.

"Goodnight, too..." Mrs. Poplin smiled as she hugged Rina back.

At midnight, Rina and her family are sleeping in their bedrooms. Santa comes into the house from the fireplace while he brings oversized sleigh sack, then Santa walks into the kitchen for eating the cookies and drinking the skim milk, and then Santa deliveries the Christmas gifts under Christmas tree. He also deliveries the candies and gift cards in these stockings. "Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa cooed, then he walked with his big sack to the fireplace to leave the house and going anywhere.

-December 25; 5:30 a.m.-

Rina wakes up and getting off from the bed, and then she walks so fast the downstairs to the living room. She stares at the Christmas gifts are under the Christmas tree while the Philips multicolored of the mini light string is powering on and off automatic. "Yay!" Rina surprisingly exclaimed.

Her parents and brother walked downstairs to the living room. "Merry Christmas, Rina!" they exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, you guys, too!" Rina happily said.

"Rina, let's beginning to open your presents first..." Mrs. Poplin smiled, then Rina nodded.

Rina got these Christmas gifts from her family and friends: Wireless headphones have white and black with LED Bunny Ears (from Libby), small laptop has lavender with Dell Latitude 2110 for Windows 7 (from her father), Dress 2 Play Mini-Mom Makeup kit with 54 colors (from Cindy), UNO Deluxe Playing Card Game (from William), 3D Elongdi of Magnetic Sticks Building Blocks Set toy has 130 pieces (from Brittany), and Rainbow Projector LED Light Reflection for Room Night (from her mother). She took the gifts from the stocking: M&M'S Christmas Mint Chocolate Candy 9.9-Ounce Bag, and twenty-five dollars of Visa gift card.

"Thank you for giving me the Christmas gifts, my parents and brother..." Rina happily said.

"You're welcome!" Her parents grinned.

William got the PC Roller Coaster Tycoon 3: Platinum (from Rina). "Thank you, my little sister!" he happily said, then he hugged his sister.

"No problem," Rina smiled as she hugged William back.

"William, we realized that you always love to play games all the time," Mrs. Poplin smiled.

"Yeah, I do..." William nodded.

"I'm going to cook for a sausage and egg with biscuit sandwich and sliced of strawberries for our breakfast," Mrs. Poplin remarked, then she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, honey..." Mr. Poplin nodded.

-In 5 hours later-

Cindy and Libby walked to Rina's house. Cindy knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell with her finger. "Hello, Rina! Merry Christmas!" Cindy and Libby greeted as they saw Rina opened the door.

"Hi, girls!" Rina greeted as she waved her hand. "Merry Christmas, too!"

"Rina, do you want to go with us to the park?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Rina said as she brought the UNO Deluxe Playing Card Game.

Cindy, Libby, and Rina walked to the park then they sat on the seating of the rectangular picnic table for hanging out.

"Thank you for giving me the Makeup and wireless headphones, my best friends!" Rina happily said. "This is my best Christmas in life."

"Welcome! Yeah, I also wanted to say thank you for giving me the Unicorn Surprise with a board game," Cindy happily said. "Christmas is our best way, too!"

"Thanks for giving me the new CD funky music, girl!" Libby added. "You're the sweetest person we've ever met."

"Yes, I am..." Rina nodded.

"Rina, I have to get a piece of good news..." Cindy said.

"Are you serious?" Rina surprisingly asked.

"Yeah," Cindy said. "I think Jimmy has inviting you to take a trip to the asteroid belt with us."

"Hmm..." Rina said. "That sounds interesting."

"Jimmy was discussing me that we'll be taking a trip to the asteroid belt for the camp in one night when we will be searching for collect the Aster-rubies, so we should be packing our sleeping bags and clothes in your suitcase. We'll be riding in the Astro-car and leaving on December 29," Cindy explained.

"Aster-rubies?" Rina wondered. "I've never heard that before, but I'll be going with you all."

"It's the most priceless substance and valuable gems in the universe where it's from the asteroid belt. Last year, the meteor landed in my backyard, so Libby and I found some very valuable Astrorubies inside the meteor. The next day, we went to the Candy Bar for wearing the rubies as earrings and rings while these guys were surprising," Cindy explained.

"Oh, that's interesting..." Rina clearly said.

"I'm glad that we're on holiday and no school!" Libby stated. "We ain't so bored. I wish we're the richest kids in the world."

"My brother gifted me the Uno Deluxe cards for Christmas today," Rina remarked.

"It kinda cool," Libby said.

"Who wants to play Uno cards?" Rina asked as she showed her friends the UNO Deluxe cards.

"Yeah!" Cindy and Libby exclaimed. "Uno!"

Rina began to shuffle the deck and deal seven cards, face down to each her friends, and then she stacked the remaining cards face down to form a Draw pile. She turned over the first card in the Draw pile to create a Discard pile. "Cindy, here's the first..."

Cindy, Libby, and Rina are starting to play the Uno card game until Brittany walked towards them. "Hi, girls! Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

"Hi, Brittany!" The trio said as they still playing the game. "Same here!"

"Can I join you?" Brittany wondered.

"Sure, come with us..." Rina replied.

"Brittany, that's not how you play Uno! You have to lose all these cards to win when you have any cards, but you can play with us," Cindy remarked while Brittany took to sit on the seating of the table.

"I've never played the Uno card game before, but I'm enjoying with you all..." Brittany said as she began to play the game.

-In 5 minutes later-

"Oh, darn it!" I lose..." Libby deadpanned as she stopped to play the game.

"Who wants to play again?" Cindy wondered as she held the Uno cards.

"Yeah..." Rina, Libby, and Brittany agreed.

These four girls are starting to play the Uno card game again and hanging out until 2:30 p.m.

"Rina, time to stop playing the Uno card game, so now we're gonna home," Libby told her friends.

"Brittany, thank you for giving me the Magnetic Sticks Building Blocks Set toy. I also love to play that," Rina happily said.

"No problem," Brittany grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Rina, we're enjoying with you when we're hanging out and playing the Uno card game," Cindy smiled as she gave Rina a good-bye hug.

"Thank you, Cindy!" Rina smiled as she hugged Cindy back.

"Let me know if you like to use Makeup," Cindy winked after she let Rina go.

"Same here," Libby added.

"All right," Rina nodded. "I will..."

Cindy, Libby, Rina, and Brittany slapped their hand a high five. "High five!" they exclaimed, and then they waved their hand for a good-bye before they're going home. Rina walked to her house while she brought the UNO Deluxe Playing Card Game.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Rina suggested as she came home. "Can I go to take a trip to the asteroid belt with my friends for the camp in one night on December 29?"

"Yes, of course..." Mrs. Poplin replied. "Let's go to eat dinner includes ham, mashed potatoes, steamed green beans, and yeast rolls."

"Okay," Rina nodded.

_To be continued..,_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have a hard and long time to write for a new story for approximately 3 or 4 chapters while I was trying it. Next chapter, I will be writing for based off of the episode: (A Beautiful Mine), but it won't be the same ago.


	2. Asteroid Trip, Part One

Chapter 2: Asteroid Trip, Part One

-On December 29; 6:30 p.m. in Rina's house-

Rina's phone was ringing at the dinner table. She got calls from Cindy. Then, Rina answered her phone and said, "Hi, Cindy. How so your day?"

"My day was good, so I need to tell you something," Cindy replied over the phone.

"Sure," Rina said over the phone.

"We're getting ready to leave about 15-20 minutes when Jimmy has almost finished fixing up the Astro-car spaceship. Libby and I will be here in the back of Jimmy's clubhouse where you'll meet us. We better go packing your sleeping bag and clothes before we're leaving to take a trip to the asteroid belt," Cindy explained over the phone.

"Okay, I will..." Rina said over the phone.

"Good, so we'll see you soon," Cindy winked over the phone before she hung up.

"You too," Rina said over the phone, then she hung up.

"Rina, are you planning to leave for the asteroid belt with your friends now?" Mrs. Poplin asked.

"Yes, I do..." Rina replied after she planned to pack her sleeping bag and clothes into her lavender star suitcase.

"I hope you'll be enjoying and have a great time to take a trip with your friends," Mrs. Poplin smiled.

"Thank you, mom. Bye!" Rina said as she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome and bye..." Mrs. Poplin smiled as she hugged Rina back. "Good luck."

Rina walked outside to Jimmy's clubhouse while she brought her suitcase. Just then, she meets her friends. "Hi, guys!" Rina greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hi, Rina!" Cindy and Libby greeted as they waved their hands back. "You're on time."

"Okay, everyone..." Jimmy said as he took out his Hyper-Cube. "Put your things right here in the Hyper-Cube and buckle up."

"Yes, sir!" Sheen said in unison.

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Rina put their suitcases into the Hyper-Cube, then they got into the Astro-car and buckled up their seats. Jimmy got into the driver's seat and set the rockets and coordinates. "Okay, guys. Ready to go? Have you all buckled up?" Jimmy requested.

"Sure thing, Jimmy," said everyone.

Jimmy pressed the big red button on the control pad, and they were rising up from the ground, and they were launched right into the outer space. As soon as they left the planet Earth's atmosphere, Jimmy turned on the autopilot and turned to face his friends. "Guys, this is probably going to be our space camp! We're headed deep inside the asteroid belt, and going to search for collecting the aster-rubies on the giant asteroid when we land. We will be staying for one night. Carl gave me a breakfast food, so Goddard has brought the burritos for our breakfast. You all will be with me?" he explained with his friends.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison, except Jimmy.

"Bark, bark..." Goddard happily barked.

"Aster-rubies?" Rina and her friends' eyes turned into dollars, except Jimmy.

"We will become the richest kids in the world, universe, and galaxy," Sheen eagerly remarked. "I will be honesting real Ultralord!"

"I made a homemade some breakfast burritos," Carl said.

"Rina, you'll have been on the asteroid for the first time, right?" Sheen asked.

"Yes," Rina replied.

"Then, let's get this party started right!" Jimmy pounded his fist into his palm and walked back to the main drive.

"You know what this needs?" Libby asked. "Some music!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Libby," Jimmy folded his arms. "We don't need music anything."

"We'll see about that," Libby said as she went over to the ship's radio and put in a CD, and some pop music started playing.

"Nerdtron, you heard her! And don't be rude yourself!" Cindy proclaimed.

"Whatever!" Jimmy sarcastically said.

Soon enough, everyone was singing along. "We're the kids in America! Everybody lives for the music go-round!"

"The sooner we land, the better..." Jimmy rolled his eyes as he started traveling through space, but he saw beeping the fuel icon on the control panel.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Cindy asked.

"We're almost running out of fuel. Don't worry, so we'll be landing soon," Jimmy replied, then he pointed at the giant asteroid. "There's a deserted asteroid. Here we go..."

"You got it, dude..." Sheen agreed.

"Yep," Rina added.

"Can't blame you," Carl stated.

"Word," Libby snapped her finger.

Jimmy and his friends landed right on the asteroid and walked right off the Astro-car spaceship. He told his friends while he held the ruby detector screen. "Take a look, everyone. We're the second humans to set foot on an asteroid, except Rina."

"Wow, fascinating..." Rina surprised as she looked around the asteroid's surface.

"All right, guys. Here we go. Time to start mining," Jimmy said. "Let's working."

Goddard opened up his back, and everybody took out shovels then started following Jimmy, who was looking at his ruby detector screen.

Everybody spent more minutes trying to find rubies, but there was nothing, not a single ruby. Sheen stood on the shovel to dig, but it drilled around like a crazy. Carl felt heavy the shovel causing he got out of his breath, then he fell on the ground, so he took his asthma inhaler. Goddard's eyes lasered to drill, but there was nothing.

"Your power is weak, Gorloth. My ultra shovel will defeat you. Oh, no, it won't. Oh, yes, it will. Oh, no, it won't. Yes, it will!" Sheen protested as he talked himself like a crazy with the shovel like a sword.

"Sheen, will you stop making an idiot of yourself?!" Cindy demanded. "You're such an Ultra-dork!"

"Looks like we came all this way for nothing," Jimmy shook his head. "We haven't found anything yet."

"Bummer," Sheen sighed. "Can I keep playing with my shovel?"

"Thanks a lot, Neutron!" Cindy declared. "You're wasting our time when we've been searching around in half of an hour. We probably don't have enough fuel to get home."

"Jimmy... I'm hungry," Libby sighed. "My feet are pretty tired."

"No, Sheen. We need to take a rest until tomorrow for more searching around," Jimmy replied. "We'd better get some rest."

"Jimmy, do you think we can set up a camp?" Rina asked.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that," Jimmy replied as he took the Hyper-Cube out of his pocket and released the pieces of luggage and two tents. "Okay, you guys set up a camp, so Goddard and I are going to find something we can make a fire."

"Bark, bark..." Goddard agreeably barked.

While the others set up a camp, Jimmy and Goddard went to gather some wood and rocks to make a fire.

-Approximately 10-15 minutes later-

Goddard made the fire, and they all gathered together to eat the roasted marshmallows while they had a conversation along the way.

"Everything will be fine," Jimmy said. "And it's quite peaceful around here."

"I'm tired and sleepy..." Carl yawned.

"Me too," Jimmy yawned. "Good night, guys. See you in the morning, or at least when we all wake up."

"Night," said the girls as they went in their tents.

Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, and Sheen went into the boys' tent. Cindy, Libby, and Rina went into the girls' tent.

Inside the girls' tent, these girls were getting into their sleeping bags but also social-talking a discussion. "Rina, do you know what is Fool's Rubies?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, these rubies have found in asteroids, but they're not real aster-rubies. They're almost identical to aster-rubies because they could be easily turning into dust. That sounds like Fool's Gold," Rina replied.

"Correct, Rina!" Cindy said as she gave a thumbs up. "Jimmy's scanner mistook them for the real thing."

"How do you know about Fool's Gold?" Libby asked.

"My dad explained to me about that. It's the mineral or iron pyrite that comes from when novice gold prospectors mistook tiny pieces of pyrite for gold when panning for it during old mining days. However, the mineral really looks nothing like gold on close inspection," Rina suggested.

"That's great, Rina!" Cindy happily said. "We're glad you explained to us clearly."

"You're such a wise and smart, girl!" Libby added.

"Of course, I am... My dad also skilled in computer science, economics, and history classes since he got a Bachelor's Degree in General Studies from a university." Rina remarked. "I'm skilled in mathematics and accounting."

"Oh, cool..." Libby said. "But, I hate history class."

"Girls, do you want to go with us to the Retroville park for New Year's Eve party at night?" Cindy eagerly asked. "On December 31."

"Yeah!" Libby and Rina exclaimed.

"These parties are dancing, food&drink, and games include bean bag toss, shuffleboard, ping-pong table tennis, frisbee, and one-sided of a handball with a goal net. I think Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Brittany, and Amber will be going to the park," Cindy suggested. "Corky will be bringing a big television for a celebration of New Year's Day."

"There will be an empty outdoor stage there, but Graystar guys won't be there..." Libby added, sighing.

"Why not?" Cindy wondered.

"Are they from college?" Rina asked.

"Yeah," Libby replied. "Because they are on holiday while they can't do singing during the nighttime."

"Oh, okay..." Rina said. "I love these games and dancing. That sounds fun."

"Me too," Libby added. "I also love dancing around."

"I hope Betty Quinlan won't going be there because she and Jimmy always being flirting each other," Cindy smirked. "I don't want to see her anything!"

"Nissa?" Libby wondered.

"Umm, I don't think Nissa will going be there because she's out of the town for this week," Cindy replied before she fell asleep. "Now going to sleep. Night Libby, night Rina..."

"Good night..." Rina said as she fell asleep.

"Good night, girl..." Libby said as she fell asleep.

Everybody started sleeping in their tents until the next day.

_To be continued..,_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'll be writing to keep on the next chapter as Part Two coming soon!


	3. Asteroid Trip, Part Two

Chapter 3: Asteroid Trip, Part Two

-The next day (I can't tell the time in space), everybody wakes up and getting out of their tents-

"Good morning, everyone..." Jimmy remarked as he started putting all of the luggage and tents back into the Hyper-Cube, then he put the cube in his pocket. "Time to continue to search for aster-rubies to power the ship after eating breakfast."

Goddard opened up his back, and Carl took the plate with these burritos. "Thanks, Goddard. Honestly, my homemade burritos will cheer everyone up and make them feel better."

Everybody grabbed the burrito.

"How could you misread your own readings, Jimmy?" Libby asked.

"I don't know," Jimmy replied.

"You know, Neutron, maybe you should've brought a spare tank of fuel because your stupid spaceship is almost empty!" Cindy sarcastically said. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Beats me," Jimmy said. "We're far away from the nearest planet, but we don't enough fuel to get there. We could be stuck here forever."

"Hey, look on the bright side, guys. At least, we still have our health," Sheen said before he bit the burrito. "OW! Carl, what did you put in this burrito?"

"Nothing," Carl said. "Just some rice from the galley and some beans when I found in the underground."

Sheen took out of his tooth, and then he took out a real one ruby.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Jimmy said as he got one ruby to scan on his tracker. "Carl, take us to where you found these beans. Right now!"

Everybody ran to sort of place with a wide-open space. Jimmy walked closer to the ground, and the reading's on his scanner were off the scale, so it was shaking like crazy.

"Puking Pluto!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Goddard! Activate drill!"

"Bark, bark..." Goddard agreeably barked.

A drill came out of Goddard's back, and he dug a hole deep into the ground. There they were are shiny red rocks in all their glory.

"Oh, my goodness!" Sheen happily exclaimed. "All the beans we need! Tonight we party!"

"We did it! We struck aster-rubies! Whoo-hoo!" Jimmy cheerily exclaimed.

Jimmy and Goddard started doing a happy prospector's dance like they won the lottery.

"Carl, may I have this happy, giggly prospector's dance?" Sheen asked.

"I'd be delighted," Carl happily replied, then he started doing a happy prospector's dance with Sheen.

"What are you doing, Neutron?" Cindy asked, then she pointed at the hole. "Look!"

Cindy, Libby, and Rina surprised to look into the hole and saw the red gems.

"Whoo-hoo!" Everybody shouted as they started dancing alongside their friends.

"Guys! Guys!" Jimmy said. "We've found our fuel and future empire, so let's get digging!"

Everybody wasted no time in using Jimmy's Neutron Super-Drill to dig the site for all the rubies they could find. About fifteen minutes later, they had gathered up four buckets of rubies.

"Here we are, guys. All the rubies we could find," Jimmy remarked.

"Awesome, dude! I'm going to be the richest UltraLord in the world!" Sheen happily exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll be a pro-tennis player in the whole world..." Rina eagerly said as she looked at the beautiful gems.

"We're going to have to use these wisely," Jimmy said. "We've only managed to get four buckets, so we're going to use one of the buckets for fuel. We'll have to save the rest."

"That's good to know," Libby remarked.

Everybody walked back to the ship to fill up the fuel tank when all of a sudden. Goddard saw something in the distance.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard pointed to what he saw.

"Goddard, what is it, boy?" Jimmy asked.

Goddard handed Jimmy a telescope, and Jimmy looked through it.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

"There's another ship over there," Jimmy replied as he looked through the telescope. "And it looks like there are people over there."

"Do you think they want our rubies?" Carl concernedly asked.

"I don't know, so we'd better investigate," Jimmy hesitated.

"Are you nuts?!" Sheen demanded. "They could be dangerous enemies include a blast with lasers or breathe fire on us. We're all doomed!"

"Calm down, Sheen! We're not all doomed, so only one way to find out," Jimmy said. "Come on, guys. Let's go to hide behind the rock."

The others followed Jimmy to tip-toe over to behind a rock while they carried their rubies, and saw the unidentifiable figures.

"Okay, guys," Jimmy whispered. "Now, stay here and wait for my signal. We tip-toed to unhide them without our weapons, whatever we have at least as soon as I give it."

"Okay," the kids whispered.

The figures started walking right past them while Jimmy knew just what to do. When these figures noticed something, they approached Jimmy and his friends.

"Now," Jimmy whispered.

The kids and Goddard tip-toed to unhide behind the rock and recognized the three figures.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked at the figures. "Zix? Travoltron? Tee?"

"Jimmy?" asked one of the aliens. "Is that really you?"

"Guys!" Tee exclaimed as he ran over to Jimmy, Sheen, and Cindy to grab them in a bear hug, crushing the breath out of them. "Man, it's good to see you again, kids!"

"See my chiropractor..." Sheen wheezed.

"O-Okay!" Cindy choked. "I think we get it."

Tee released the trio, which they panted to take a breath.

"Hi, Tee..." Rina greeted as she opened her arms. "I've missed you."

"Rina? Oh, that's you!" Tee said as he wrapped his arms around Rina in a warm and comforting hug so little tighter while Rina hugged him back. "I missed y'all too."

"Jimmy, what are you guys doing here?" Zix asked.

"Well, we were in a space camp for one night..." Jimmy explained. "We came to this asteroid to find some aster-rubies, and we dug up about four buckets worth of rubies."

"What are you guys doing here?" Sheen asked.

"We were taking a nice star trip through this galaxy when next thing we know that. Our ship ran out of fuel, and we landed on this rock," Travoltron explained.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Zix said as he saw the buckets. "Did you say that you guys were searching for aster-rubies?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "To refuel the ship."

"And to obtain our economic powers," Cindy added.

"That's good to know," Zix said. "Look, guys, we need that to power up our ship, and maybe you could lend us a bucket so we can get back home?"

"Forget it!" Cindy retorted as she tightened her grip on the bucket while she was holding. "These are mine! You can't have them!"

"Besides, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Libby skeptical asked. "You stole our jewels and tried to sell us as toys last time."

"No, we won't..." Tee said. "We've changed, fools! Remember?"

"Yes, I remembered..." Rina said.

"Oh yeah, but we still don't know yet..." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, we helped you when your friends have to help us," Travoltron said.

Jimmy thought for a moment, but before he could respond. Cindy grabbed the drill, turned it, and she started drilling everywhere in sight.

"Cindy! What are you doing?!" Jimmy shouted at her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sheen yelled at her.

"I am not giving those space bandits my gems!" Cindy retorted while drilling. "They're mine, and I'm digging to see if there are more."

"Cindy, stop it!" Rina shouted at her.

Jimmy ran after Cindy. "Cindy! Put that drill down! It's dangerous!"

"Back off, Dweeb-Tron!" Cindy yelled as she elbowed Jimmy onto the ground. "I'm going to be the richest girl in the world, and I won't let you ruin my chances!"

"So much for making amends," Libby rolled her eyes.

Cindy then drilled another hole into the ground and all of a sudden. She hit something.

"Huh?" Everybody raised an eyebrow.

The asteroid rapidly started to form a growing crack, which made a chip right at the end of the asteroid. It started dividing into different parts.

"Leaping Leptons!" Jimmy shocked. "The asteroid's cracking! Let's get out of here!"

Everybody started to run back to their ships and panic.

"Come on, Jimmy!" Tee begged, declaring. "You gotta help us 'cause we can't get off this darn thing without the fuel!"

Jimmy handed the Space Bandits a bucket of rubies, which they poured into the fuel tank and ran right inside of their McSpanky's spaceship. Jimmy ran back to his Astro-car and the others.

"Jimmy, come on!" Cindy held her hand to her friend.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and jumped right into the Astro-car spaceship. He poured one of the remaining buckets of rubies into the fuel tank and started up the engines.

"Look, guys!" Rina shocked as she pointed at the giant meteor shower.

"Thanks a lot, Cindy!" Jimmy sarcastically said. "Now, we're going to get hit by a giant meteor shower."

"You had to go and be greedy," Libby folded her arms.

"I can't help it if I want to be richer than I already am," Cindy made a snooty look.

"Hang on, folks!" Jimmy said as he started up the ship. "It's going to be a wild ride."

"Wild ride?" Sheen wondered. "Like a roller coaster! Whoo-hoo!"

Team Neutron flew right off the breaking asteroid, found themselves in a big meteor shower, and so did the Space Bandits.

Jimmy turned on the car's radio and spoke into the speaker. "Jimmy Neutron's calling Zix, Travoltron, and Tee! Come in, Space Bandits!"

"This is Zix to Jimmy Neutron," Zix said over the radio. "Read you loud and clear."

"We have caught in a deadly meteor shower, caused by Cindy," Jimmy told Zix.

Cindy sheepishly grinned as everybody glared at her.

"You, uh... probably knew that," Jimmy slightly giggled. "Listen, we need to dodge the meteors and get out of this thing. If you have any blasters, have them ready."

"You got it... FOOL!" Tee shouted through the speaker.

Team Neutron and Space Bandits are in their respective star ships and started dodging every meteor that came right up to them, but when they couldn't, they used the lasers from the ship. They saw an even bigger meteor heading for both ships at concurrent after they were on a good track.

"Puking Pluto!" Jimmy shocked. "That meteor is heading right for us both!"

"What do we do, Jim?" Carl asked.

Jimmy thought for a moment, then came up with something. "Brain Blast!" He took the speaker to the space radio and called the Space Bandits.

"Guys!" Jimmy spoke into the speaker. "Can you read me?"

"We sure can, kid..." Travoltron said over the speaker.

"Hang on, everyone," Jimmy said. "I'm going to use my tractor beam to get us away from the asteroid."

Jimmy pressed a button on the control panel, and a tractor beam pulled the McSpanky's ship right next to the Astro-car, which narrowly dodged the asteroid, and then both ships got out into space safely.

"Whew..." Rina sighed. "That was a close one."

"A few more seconds, we'd have kicked the bucket," Cindy remarked.

"I hope you've all learned not to play with my inventions," Jimmy told his friends. "Especially, Cindy!"

"Whatever," Cindy rolled her eyes.

Zix's voice came up on the radio. "Thanks, kids! I could've seen my life flash before my eyes."

"No problem, Zix," Jimmy spoke through the speaker. "What are friends for?"

Both ships landed on the asteroid and started to sit down and talk.

"What are you guys doing here in space anyway?" Libby asked.

"Well, Jimmy..." Zix suggested. "Since you guys convinced us to turn good, so we've decided to become explorer's around the galaxy, discover many different planets and amazing sites."

"Cool," Sheen said. "Now, that sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, it sure is..." Travoltron added.

"Tee, how you guys were bad when my friends met you last time?" Rina asked as Tee sat next to her. "But, now you guys are good."

"The first time, my colleagues and I met your friends while we tried to steal their aster-rubies. Then, we tried to catch and sell them like toys when their whole town got accidentally shrunk. Finally, we teamed up with a bunch of other bad guys like the Junkman and King Goobot to try and get even with Jimmy. We decided to quit from the League of Villains 'cause I found out that I was disrespectful by other villains who treated me like a dumb. Treat me bad! You're lucky when I met you after I turned good last time, but not Zix and Travoltron," Tee clearly explained. "It's Sheen who made us turn good in the first place, and that's what friends are for!"

"Oh, I understand..." Rina clearly said. "Nobody thinks you're dumb."

"Well, I ain't dumb in no time," Tee said. "You better not to say that, fool! Okay?"

Rina wordlessly nodded.

"Okay, what do you want when we're doing?" Zix wondered.

"Big news, guys!" Jimmy told Space Bandits. "We will be going to the party for a celebration of New Year's Day tomorrow night, do you all want?

"At the Retroville park in the Earth," Carl added. "That includes dancing, food&drink, and games."

"And one-sided of a handball with a goal net," Sheen added.

"Umm... we've never heard that before, but yeah. We've decided to come with you all," Zix replied. "Are you guys trusting with us?"

"Oh man, I love to play handball!" Tee exclaimed. "Plus, that gonna be fun. Real fun."

"Well, yes..." Jimmy said. "We're trusting with you guys. You'll be the first time for our party on Earth."

"Of course," Zix nodded. "We will be visiting in the Earth for a few days."

"Well, okay..." Jimmy said. "I guess we're heading to the Earth. We'll see you again tomorrow."

"Alright, then!" Travoltron said. "Let's get going!"

Both teams got into their spaceships together and started driving off to the Earth.

"Looks like we're back on schedule," Jimmy suggested. "Now, we've got three new members of our party."

"The more, the merrier I always say," Sheen grinned.

"Whatever," Libby rolled her eyes.

Jimmy went back to the driver's seat. "Yeah. Anyways, we're going back home. Gotta Blast!"

Jimmy and his friends (along with their new allies, Space Bandits) are heading to Retroville. In the atmosphere of the Earth, both spaceships are respective landing on the ground anyplace.

-On December 30; 11:30 a.m. after Astro-car landed on the outside of Jimmy's clubhouse-

Jimmy took out the Hyper-Cube of his pocket and released the pieces of luggage. "Guys, get your things. I'll see you guys at the park tomorrow night, or at least when we all together." They got their suitcases before going home.

"You too," Everybody said.

"Jimmy, thank you for inviting me in a camp on the asteroid," Rina said. "I also am enjoying with you guys."

"No problem," Jimmy said. "We're glad you enjoyed it anytime."

-In Rina's house-

"Hi, how so your trip with your friends on the asteroid belt?" Mrs. Poplin surprisingly asked as she saw Rina came home.

"Hi, that was great..." Rina replied as she brought her suitcase. "We were collecting these red gems in each of the buckets, hanging out around, and eating the roasted marshmallows. We met three aliens, so they're not bad guys anymore. I think they're good guys now so permanently. They also are my friends. We trust them all the time."

"Good to hear that," Mrs. Poplin said. "Three aliens from the universe, they are?"

"Yes, their names are Zix, Travoltron, and Tee..." Rina said.

"That's funny names, but I'm glad you enjoyed it with your friends, and you're safe..." Mrs. Poplin smiled. "Do you want to eat Korean spicy kimchi fried rice with me for lunch when I'll cooking it?"

"Yes, I love it!" Rina happily said. "One of the best Korean foods."

"Of course, I know how you taste..." Mrs. Poplin smiled.

"Mom, can I go playing tennis with my friends after eating lunch?" Rina wondered.

"Yes, of course..." Mrs. Poplin agreed. "But, you need to get some rest after lunch for 40-45 minutes."

"Okay," Rina nodded.

_To be continued..,_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realized that Jimmy and his friends have trust Space Bandits to invite for the party of New Year's Day celebration.


	4. New Year's Eve Party

Chapter 4: New Year's Eve Party

-On December 31; 8:00 p.m.-

The weather of Retroville park is mostly clear, warm, and no winds tonight.

"Mom, can I go to the park for the party of New Year's Day celebration with my friends?" Rina asked. "I'll be right back in here at midnight."

"Umm... of course," Mrs. Poplin agreeably replied. "Have a wonderful party."

"Thanks, mom..." Rina smiled.

"Welcome," Mrs. Poplin smiled. "Your father, William, and I won't be sleeping until you'll come here, so I'll be watching TV and reading a book." Then, Rina nodded.

Cindy and Libby walked to Rina's house. Cindy knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell with her finger. "Hello, Rina," Cindy and Libby greeted as they saw Rina opened the door.

"Hi, girls!" Rina greeted.

"I got sad news," Cindy said. "Amber won't be going to the party tonight because she's sick."

"I'm sorry, so we hope she'll feel better soon..." Rina sadly said.

"Yeah, Cindy told me last morning," Libby said.

"Rina, we're going to the party now..." Cindy said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Rina said.

"Let's get goin', girl!" Libby said.

"Alright, then!" Cindy said. "Come on, my best friends."

Cindy, Libby, and Rina headed to Retroville park. Meanwhile, Corky placed the television, Soma 44" PancakeTek near the empty outdoor stage. But, Corky left for his family's house. Just then, several people (whom they're food carriers) also placed the kind of desserts and drinks, paper plates, and plastic utensils on the rectangular outdoor table. So, Jimmy and Goddard are just coaching of the party.

-In 12 minutes later-

Cindy, Libby, and Rina arrived at Retroville park wherever they're meeting Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, and Sheen. They saw these games, rectangular outdoor table, picnic tables, outdoor plastic toilets, handball of a one-sided with a goal net, and empty outdoor stage around the park.

"Hola, ladies!" Sheen greeted as he waved his hand.

"Hello," Nick said as he arrived at the park with Brittany.

"Welcome to our party, everyone," Jimmy lectured his friends. "We will be watching TV for New Year's Eve celebration in New York City's Times Square located on the roof of One Times Square where the ball drop descends a flagpole. We're not at the same time, so New York City's time is 9:15 p.m. right now. We'll be starting to watch TV at 10:45 p.m. Right, Goddard?"

"Bark, bark..." Goddard agreeably barked.

"That's good to know," Libby remarked.

"How do we differentiate our times, Jimmy?" Brittany wondered.

"The planet Earth rotates of different parts receive sunlight and darkness. I think it has four time zones in the USA," Jimmy replied, explaining. "Our town is a central time zone, although it's an eastern time zone in New York City. It also a way to divide the world into different time zones."

"Oh, okay..." Brittany clearly said.

"Jimmy, where are Zix, Travoltron, and Tee?" Carl asked.

"I think they will coming here soon," Jimmy replied. "About ten minutes."

"Rina, I saw Tee when he stared at you around the town yesterday," Sheen said. "He probably thinks you're so adorable."

"Yeah, I saw him totally..." Carl added.

"Are you serious?" Rina asked, shocking a little.

"Yeah," Sheen said. "He likes you, but as a friend."

"Well, okay..." Rina slightly sighed.

"Here's Betty Quinlan," Jimmy said as he saw Betty came at the park, drooling.

"Oy vey," Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Jimmy..." Betty flirtatiously greeted.

"Hello, beautiful. Welcome to our party," Jimmy flirtatiously said, drooling.

"Yes, I am here..." Betty amorously said in a manner.

"Wake up, Nerdtron!" Cindy shouted as she snapped her finger in front of Jimmy. "Enough to flirt with Miss Hot Pants!"

"What are you calling me, Miss Big Mouth?!" Betty glared at Cindy.

"Miss Big Mouth?!" Cindy yelled as she lost her temper. "Quit calling me a name, Quinlan! I've tried to move on, but this? That's the final time!"

"Libby, why are Cindy and Betty arguing around?" Rina asked.

"Because Jimmy always being flirting with Betty all the time," Libby replied. "It made Cindy got angry."

"Ohh..." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Cindy, I have nothing to do with this!" Betty argued with Cindy. "I had no idea!"

"Ha! Ha!" Cindy rudely giggled. "You're a terrible liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Betty argued. "Maybe if you listened to what I have to say..."

"Listened?!" Cindy argued. "There's nothing to listen to!"

"You're not even giving me a chance!" Betty argued.

"You've had your stupid chance, Quinlan!" Cindy sarcastically said.

"Look, I told you that he was yours last time!" Betty argued.

"But even after that, he's still stuck on you!" Cindy argued.

"Will you both stop arguing that?!" Jimmy demanded as he gently pushed Cindy and Betty, which they quickly subsided.

"Did you invited her to come here, Neutron?!" Cindy glared at Jimmy.

"Yeah, I did!" Jimmy retorted, before turning to Betty. "I'm sorry, Betty, so I don't have any time."

"Jimmy, that's okay..." Betty sighed before turning to Cindy. "Cindy, I've realized that I made a big mistake, so he's all yours. Truce?"

"Umm, well..." Cindy calmly said. "I was lost my temper, but that's fine. Truce!"

"Hey! We're here with you kids," Zix said as he arrived at the park with Travoltron and Tee.

"Look, dudes! It's three freaky aliens!" Nick shocked. "They're going to threatening us, and they're still bad guys! I remembered they tried to sell us as toys last time."

"Hush your mouth, fool!" Tee shouted. "We ain't gonna hurt y'all! We won't do bad things no more, and now we changed our life!"

"Yeah, Tee's right," Travoltron said. "We're good deeds anytime. And everything will be fine."

"Hello, guys," Jimmy greeted the Space Bandits. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Yeah, we're happy to be here for the party," Zix happily said. "It will be fun."

"Let's started playing the games, everyone!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Enjoy!"

Everyone started playing these games or whatever for over an hour.

"Hut!" Sheen shouted as he tossed the bean bag to the hole while he played with Carl on the corn-hole. "Goal!"

Cindy and Libby sang and danced around on the outdoor stage.

"Ready?" Rina wondered as she started playing with Brittany on the ping pong tennis table.

"Catch!" Jimmy said as he tossed the frisbee to Goddard while playing.

"Hey, alien dude!" Nick called out to Tee. "Wanna play handball?"

"Alright, 8-Ball!" Tee declared. "If you've been playing me like some chump, then I'll be playing handball with you over the goal net."

Nick and Tee started playing handball, which they were on 1-on-1.

"Zix, look at the pretty girl..." Travoltron whispered, pointing at Betty Quinlan. "Is she looks beautiful?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Zix said. "Why don't you meet and talk to her?"

Travoltron tip-toed towards Betty. "Hello, beautiful human girl..."

"Ahhh...!" Betty scared, backing away. "Get out of my face and go away, freaky bug-head alien!"

"Listen to me," Travoltron begged. "I won't go to hurt you, so I just want to greet and talk with you."

"Never!" Betty yelled, then she walked away.

"Why doesn't she nice to me?" Travoltron sighed.

"Maybe this girl doesn't trust you," Zix replied. "Because she doesn't know who you are."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sheen stopped playing, then he walked into the outdoor toilet.

"OW!" Carl whined as he fell onto the ground. "My scapula!"

"Carl! I'm sorry when I was accidentally to hit you a ping pong ball," Brittany stopped playing before she goes dancing with Cindy and Libby on the outdoor stage.

"That's okay," Carl sighed as he stood up.

"Hello, Rina," Betty greeted. "Do you mind when I can join to play with you? I like playing a tennis table."

"Sure, you can..." Rina said before she started playing with Betty on the ping pong tennis table. "Same here."

"Okay, Travoltron. We're playing the shuffleboard," Zix remarked. "Do you know how to play?"

"Yes," Travoltron agreed as he started playing with Zix on the shuffleboard table.

Sheen finished in the bathroom, then he walked towards one-sided of the handball where he met Nick and Tee. "Hey, guys. Can I join to play?"

"Of course," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Sheen! Gimme a hug, FOOL!" Tee declared as he grabbed Sheen into a tight hug, causing Sheen's eyeballs popped out.

"Haha!" Nick laughed, pointing at Sheen.

"It ain't funny!" Tee glared at Nick. Just then, he let Sheen go to bounce off the ground.

"Nick, I liked Tee and his colleagues are better when they were evil," Sheen remarked as he slowly stood up.

"I heard that!" Tee shouted as he shoved Sheen to play the handball. "I pity these villains! Pity them bad!"

-In 5 minutes later-

"Everyone, time out!" Jimmy spoke into the megaphone.

Everybody stopped playing these games, which they stared at Jimmy.

"Time to stop playing, and let's go eating these snacks," Jimmy spoke into the megaphone.

"Yes, I'll eating too many desserts," Carl eagerly said.

"Carl, enough to eat these desserts, or you'll be getting sick!" Sheen declared as he put his hand covered on Carl's mouth to be quiet.

These desserts are kind of milkshakes, chocolate chips cookies, oatmeal cookies, brownies, and New Year's Eve cookies. These drinks are Purple Flurp and purified water. Everybody (except Goddard) started placing some desserts on their plates like a buffet, which they sat on the respective seating of the rectangular picnic tables. They all gathered together to eat these desserts and hanging out a conversation along the way.

-In 20 minutes later when everyone finished eating the snacks-

"Okay, guys..." Jimmy told everyone. "Time to play these games and whatever, or at least we all together."

Team Neutron and Space Bandits returned to play these games or whatever.

"Rina, I have a surprise for you," Tee said. "I gotta buy something from the jewelry shop."

"Really?" Rina surprised as she saw Tee took the bracelet box and opened it to show her, which she got thrilling. Her right arm raised forward in front of the reptilian.

"Here you are," Tee said as he took a Sterling silver with pave round bracelet from the box, then he placed the bracelet underneath to wrap around Rina on the wrist and closed the lobster clasp to keep it.

"Oh, my goodness!" Rina happily exclaimed as she looked at the bracelet with a shiny on her back of the wrist, then she opened her arms. "Thank you, Tee!"

"It's my pleasure," Tee smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rina in a warm and comforting hug so little tighter. "I love you, cutie-pie."

"I love you too. You're such a sweet-tempered and hilarious guy," Rina smiled after she hugged Tee back, and her head laid on the reptilian's chest.

"You're doing a good thing for your friends in the world. Real good!" Tee said as he kept hugging and nuzzled Rina on the head. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Yes," Rina said as she still hugging with Tee while she felt warm-hearted and slightly blush on her face.

"Aww... how so adorable..." Travoltron said as he saw Tee and Rina are in deep hugging before turning to Zix, which he opened his arms. "Zix, come here..."

"No way!" Zix shrieked, backing away. He doesn't like to hug his friends or other people, so he accepted to give a handshake with them.

"Hey, everyone!" Libby spoke into a microphone on the stage. "Let's singing the funky. Ready, Cindy?"

"Hit it, sister!" Cindy exclaimed, then she pressed the button power-on of the Bluetooth record player turntable with stereo speaker.

Betty and Rina started doing a happy prospector's dance while Nick and Brittany danced duo. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee did a thunderclap and hip-hop dance.

Everybody started dancing to the band beats pretty well, but Sheen's dancing was energetic and fast-paced when compared to everyone else.

"Wow, Sheen!" Libby surprised as she saw Sheen's dance moves like a wild. "You're dancing up a storm in here."

"Well, this is nothing," Sheen stopped dancing. "You should see what happens when I hear the macarena."

"Whatever," Libby rolled her eyes. "You're a hyperactive person ever."

"The music is nice here," Travoltron said.

"Oh, no!" Jimmy shocked as he saw the television had broken down when all of a sudden. "Don't worry, so I'd better repairing a broken television immediately before we'll watch for the New Year countdown. Gotta Blast!"

"Bark, bark..." Goddard agreeably barked.

"You got it, Jimmy!" Tee said as he gave a thumbs up.

"You say anything, genius boy..." Betty added.

"Hurry up!" Sheen called out in impatience. "It's 10:50 p.m. right now! I want to see TV for the ball drops to countdown!"

"Stop being complaining, you dipstick!" Cindy yelled as she slapped Sheen on the upper arm. "Jimmy's still fixing, so almost finished! It's about 10 minutes left, see?!"

"Ultra-freak, you're such an impatient and annoy!" Nick proclaimed after he flicked the rubber band like an arrow on Sheen's head.

"Sheen, that blonde girl's right," Zix said. "We don't have wasting time, so I think New York City's time is 11:50 p.m."

"Repairing completed!" Jimmy remarked as he pressed the button power on to see the television. "Everyone, let's see the countdown."

"Jimmy, do we can see at the fireworks into the sky?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yes..." Jimmy replied. "We will see the fireworks in the night sky after the countdown despite it's starting by 11 pm here."

Everybody looked at the television with eager faces, which it's live of New Year Eve Ball Drop in NYC.

"Go, ball drop, go!" Sheen eagerly said as he saw the ball drops began to descend the flagpole at the TV.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Everybody eagerly said a count of sixty seconds, which they cheered. "Happy New Year!"

"Eww! Stop it, Sheen!" Carl cried after Sheen kissed him on the nose.

"That was awesome, I swear!" Travoltron happily cheered. "Happy New Year!"

"Man, I'm gonna praise you guys!" Tee exclaimed as he walked over to Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby with open arms.

"No group hugs!" The quartet shouted, backing away.

Everybody started watching the fireworks into the night sky for 10 minutes, which they heard like a boom.

"My ears hurt!" Carl cried as he put his hands covered on his ears. "That's very loud!"

"Wow! It's magnificent," Rina happily surprised.

"Yeah, that is..." Brittany happily added.

"Beautiful colors of the fireworks," Nick happily added.

"Neutron, I'm sorry when I treated you like garbage. I realized you made mistakes, but you're not the only one with problems like this. I've never gotten a chance, you know," Cindy admitted after Jimmy ignored her. "In reality, I like you a lot. We may fight a lot, but I truly do care about you. You're a smart, kind, talented, and wonderful person."

"Really?" Jimmy wondered. "You know, I've always kind of thought that way about you."

"Yeah," Cindy flirtatiously said. "Dance with me?"

"Well, sure..." Jimmy said. "Goddard, open a record player."

"Bark, bark..." Goddard agreeably barked, then he opened up his back of a record player turntable.

"Come with me, babe..." Sheen said as he put his hand on Libby's hand.

"You wanna dance with me, don't ya?" Tee asked Rina, opening his arms.

"Yes, of course," Rina agreed as Tee's arms wrapped around her in a cozy hug so little tighter, which she hugged Tee back.

Couple a hugging slow dance for 2 minutes: Jimmy x Cindy, Sheen x Libby, Nick x Brittany (maybe), and Tee x Rina (not in love interest). Except for Carl, Betty, Zix, and Travoltron.

"Aww... Tee and Rina are sitting in the tree, Kissing. First comes love, then comes marri-" Sheen sang himself, but stopped in mid-sentence due to Nick punched him on the back of a shoulder. "OW!"

"Are you crazy, you boneheaded dweeb?!" Nick yelled. "Look, Rina is 12 and too young! This alien guy isn't a kid!"

"Grrr...!" Tee growled at Sheen while he kept hugging with Rina.

"I'm just joking, man!" Sheen murmured.

"Sheen, stop acting immature yourself!" Libby shouted as she poked Sheen on the head.

"I said JOKE, okay?!" Sheen demanded.

"Jimmy, I want to tell you something," Zix explained. "My colleagues and I will be driving off the Earth and back into the galaxy tomorrow morning. As a result, I think that's a really great party when we're so delighting in here for our experience."

"I love a party," Travoltron added. "Thanks for inviting us, and we have a pretty good time."

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it," Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, we are..." Zix nodded. "See you kids whenever and bye."

"Next time, you'd better take some pictures or write a journal to show me afterward! Or else I'll hug you so hard! Squeeze you bad! Get it, Rina?" Tee warned after he let Rina go.

"Got it," Rina nodded. "I'll miss you."

"Good! I'll miss you too, cutie-pie!" Tee smirked before turning to Team Neutron. "Bye, kids! And I'll miss y'all!"

Space Bandits all waved goodbye, which they walked out of the park and back into McSpanky's ship.

"Okay, guys..." Jimmy told his friends. "Now, time to go back home. I'm so tired, but I'm very grateful to you all in here."

"I'm very sleepy, too..." Carl yawned.

"What an epic party," Rina happily said.

"Yeah, I know..." Betty happily added.

"Nice party, dude..." Nick said as he gave a thumb up.

-In 15 minutes later when Team Neutron returned home-

Rina came home. "Hi, how are you doing with your friends at the party?" Mrs. Poplin surprisingly asked.

"I'm doing great," Rina replied. "It's a truly amazing party! We were playing the games, danced around, watched TV for ball drop descends a flagpole in NYC, and then watched the fireworks into the night sky."

"Great to hear that," Mrs. Poplin smiled, then she saw Rina wore a silver bracelet. "That's beautiful as a shiny, so how you got it from?"

"Tee gave me a bracelet when he bought it from the jewelry store," Rina smiled. "I think he's a sweet and funny guy, so I like him as a friend."

"Oh... that's good," Mrs. Poplin smiled. "I like your silver bracelet."

"Thank you, mom..." Rina happily said. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, too!" Her family grinned.

The End!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's end of this story. I'm so delighted when Team Neutron and Space Bandits enjoyed for throwing a great party.


End file.
